Our Contract - Kuroshitshuji (Hannah Anafeloz x Claude Faustus)
by ToTheDeath
Summary: Claude's stone cold heart is being captivated by the mysterious maid herself, Hannah. She is intrigued by his curiosity, he is intrigued by her mystifying atmosphere. His heart is slowly being captured by her grasp and he's fighting for her hers.
1. The Beginning

This story spoils episodes 5-7 of season 2, you have been warned.

**Chapter 1 (Will be updated):**

(THE TIME IS SKIPPED SO YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE ANIME TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED :P)

_Please note, each chapter will be at least 1000 words long, this one is just an exception XD_

Alois had 'gotten rid of' Hannah's sight through one of her very own eyes, he gouged out her right eye. The crimson blood had stained her ruffled maid uniform. Her eyesight through her right eye had vanished in its existence, only few words came out of her mouth "I am sorry, Master... It will not happen again." Her voice was weak and her breaths scarce. Her hand on her eye, she bows to Alois. "You'd better not give me another concerned look like that again, Hannah!" Alois said, a tone of dominance settled in his voice "Be gone!" He yells, anger flowing through his eyes. Hannah nods, leaving the dining room. She had stumbled to the servant's chambers, rushing to find bandages. She opened the armoire in her room and finds the bandages she had kept for years, because she was in fact a demon.

She walks to the old mirror near her bed to see how she was going to wrap the bandages around her eye. Improvising as she went, she took the roll of bandages and started from the top left ear, removing her hand from her injury and quickly wrapping the roll onto her right eye, then wrapping it around her eye to the bottom of her left ear, continuing the pattern until she felt it was sufficient. She finished and cut the end of the small roll of bandages, finishing the mending of her right eye, which now was useless. Hannah then kneeled in front of her bed, her hands in the proper formation for praying, the contracted mark on her hand glowing.

The door peered open slightly, but Hannah did not notice. Claude stood by the door, peering through the small space from the door to the doorway. As he saw the maid on her knees, praying- no not praying, wishing, he listened in on her plea. "Dear Lord, Alois didn't mean it... He can change, I know he can. He may be a little stubborn but I understand it is hard for him. I still care for him, I care for him as my own child. So please let the boy go to heaven when he leaves this world. I only wish for him to be happy, and for him to reunite with Luka." Hannah bowed her head to finish off her wish, as she stood up staring straight through the crack between her door and the outline. Staring directly at Claude's eye, eavesdropping on her she walked towards the door and opens it. She looks outside and no one was there, she scoffs and goes back into the safety of her chamber. She sits in her bed, staring at herself through the mirror. Hannah then changed positions and now was lying in the bed, as it was late and she needed her energy.


	2. The Banquet Begins

Chapter 2 - The Story Begins

Night falls over the Trancy Manor, as a silhouette of the night sky is shown through each and every window of the property. Hannah was laying in bed, hoping that the blood had stopped itself from exiting the bandages. She heard footsteps echoing through the servant's chambers. As she wondered who it may be, her chamber door had opened. Within the doorway was Claude and in his hands were a new maid's uniform.

"Hm?" She sat up from her bed.

Claude's slender figure had created a shadow on the wall, "Ms. Anafeloz?" He raises his voice "As a servant of Master Alois, you must never slack off and that includes staining your uniform."

She snatches the uniform from Claude's hands never making eye contact. "Thank you, it will not happen again." She calmly said, hiding the mocking tone she would've used. Claude stares at her, completely baffled at her calm behaviour. He thought that once she had taken the uniform she would've lashed out at him.

"What? You're not going to watch me change are you?" She mocked.

Claude brushes off his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Is that what a gentleman does?".

"So you consider yourself as a gentleman, now ah?" She chuckles slightly, clutching the clothing in her hand.

He chuckles slightly, "Yes, yes I do,".

"Now will you let me change? As you said, never slack off." She rolled her eyes playfully.

Claude nods and walks out of her room. "Bizarre woman..." He thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen to prepare Alois' midnight tea, Hannah finished changing by then.

A few hours later, it's about 3:00 am, Hannah was trying to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed. She tries to get herself into a deep slumber but had failed too many times. Hannah stopped denying she couldn't sleep at all and decided to get some fresh air. She leaves the Servant's Chambers and walked to the exit of the manor. By the time she had gripped the handle of the exit, Claude was walking to his chamber but had noticed that Hannah was missing as he walked past her empty room. He was annoyed, but he knew he'd have to find her and so he set himself on his way to look for her. Hannah exited the manor and began her stroll through the garden, even though she had seen many gardens before, the Trancy Estate's was clearly the biggest. As she walked through the perimeter of the manor Claude angered with Anafeloz, leaving the manor at such a late time. Looking through a nearby window he notices the maid outside, he scoffs and walks to the front door. Hannah finds a comfy spot on the grass to sit on, to ease her stress a bit. She lays in the grass as Claude walks over to her angrily.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Anafeloz?" He says in a harsh tone.

Once again Hannah was startled by his presence and his voice altogether. "I'm not able to sleep... Faustus." She chuckled to herself quietly so he wouldn't notice.

"But that's not an excuse to leave the manor at this time." He lowers down the volume of his voice.

"So what if I do? I'll be punished? Not like that doesn't happen everyday anyways." She clutches the grass tightly but exhaled and released it.

"Ms. Anafeloz, you are aware of your position here in the Trancy household?" He asks her, now in a more calmer voice.

"A human punching bag that cleans the manor ever so often?" Hannah exhales, "I'm sorry that was... Un Lady-like of me. A servant of Master Alois." What she said was the truth, she was already tired of being pushed around by Alois, but she endured it, for she loved Alois as her own son. She promised Luca that she would fulfill her promise at any cost.

"A servant is right, but what would happen if Alois catches you out here? You'd be beaten again." Claude says, extending his hand to help Hannah up.

"Even if I was beaten, I know that it doesn't affect Master Alois so I am fine with it." She takes Claude's hand, clutching it tightly and pulling herself up.

Startled with her strength he stumbles because he was not prepared for her grip, he stumbles into her clumsily, causing them both to fall onto the ground. Claude had fell on top of her, creating an awkward atmosphere between the two of them. Hannah looked away, staring at a small flower nearby to distract herself from the man on top of her. Claude's cheeks were flushed slight pink, either from the beautiful woman under him or from embarrassment. He stared at her navy blue eyes, dozing off into their mystical beauty. She was still looking away when she noticed that he was looking at her and she looked back at him.

"What are you staring at?" She asks as he snaps out of the trance of her beauty.

"A-ah sorry..." He struggled to say as he brushed himself off.

"It's fine..." She said getting up off the ground and brushing herself off as well.

Claude checks his pocketwatch, "Hannah you should probably head to sleep soon, it is very late and you may not be able to complete your duties tired tomorrow."

Her eyes widened, that was one of the only times Claude has ever said her actual name before.

"What is it?" He asks her "N-nothing, I'm going to head back now ah?" She says.

"Very well, I'll walk you back." he says, willingly.

She nods as they walk along side each other back to the manor. Her eyes were fixated on the ground as they walked slowly to the estate once again. Claude couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was shy and introverted but she would still try her best to be sociable around him, she was also very beautiful, her navy blue eyes the colour of sapphires, her light lavender hair contrasting with the environment around her, her soft lips coated in a purple lipstick, it all felt like a dream to him. But Hannah, all she could think about was if Claude was annoyed with her or not. As they enter the manor once more, Hannah bows slightly "Thanks." She murmurs. Her hair draped moved from shoulder to shoulder as she walked away back into the servant's chambers.


	3. An Average Morning

**Chapter 3 - An Average Morning**

As the two return to their rooms, Claude wouldn't stop thinking about her. The thought of her seemed to make him smile. Meanwhile Hannah fell sound asleep after, dreaming about her past as a great demon, missing it dearly. Claude climbs into his bed, but the image of her wouldn't let go of his mind. Her voice, her beauty, her atmosphere herself was enough to make him blush red. "Am I-?" He asks himself not able to say the rest. He was falling for her, the way he so clumsily fell over top of her, the way his determined mind could be changed by a simple sentence from her mouth, the way he could never stop thinking about her; it was all adding up.

Now he was the one who couldn't sleep.

* * *

As the sun rises, a new day is dawning for the Manor's people. Hannah woke up, yawning gently as she got up from her bed. Hannah stretches her arms slowly, as she made her way to the armoire to change into her uniform. She took out the uniform that Claude had given her last night and changes into it. After that she then made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Meanwhile, Claude was on his way to the kitchen to help with breakfast. Hannah had finished preparing for the day and made her way to the kitchen as well. She walks into the room as Claude was making tea for Lord Trancy.

"Well you're up earlier than usual," Hannah says.

"Early enough to help you with breakfast today am I not?" A calm tone settling in Claude's voice.

"Well good morning to you as well." She says sarcastically.

Ever since she had met Claude she seemed to open up from her introverted self, she was definitely more loose around him than anyone else, even the triplets. A small smile grows on Claude's lips, as he finished making the tea. Claude was pouring the tea into the teapot until Hannah placed her hand gently on his shoulder. Claude then over poured the tea, the teapot now overflowing with the beverage, not paying attention to the pot but paying attention to Hannah herself.

"Need help cleaning that up?" Hannah said, finding something to clean it.

"N-no it's fine, I can clean it myself." Claude said.

"I insist." She said searching for a cloth in the cabinet.

Claude scratches the back of his head in embarassment, his cheeks now stained a light pink. Hannah finds a small washcloth at the back of the cabinet, now placing it on the counter where the tea was spilt. Claude moves away from the counter, allowing Hannah to clean it. She puts her hand on top of the cloth and moves it around. As soon as the cloth had reached its limit of liquid she pulls back her hand quickly, accidentally burning it from the scorching hot tea, holding it with her other hand. Claude quickly reacted to it, he practically teleported behind her with the speed he used to tend to her.

"Hannah?! Are you alright?" Claude had put both his hands over hers.

"I-I'm fine, it's nothing." Hannah said, but it surely wasn't nothing, her left hand was practically in a world of hurt from the burn.

"It's just a burn don't worry..." She fakes a smile to cover up her injury.

"Stay here, I'll find something to treat it." Claude says, now pulling a silk handkerchief out of his pocket. He takes the handkerchief and walks to the kitchen sink, drenching the handkerchief in cold water. He then walked to Hannah, "Give me your hand." He says. "It's nothing serious I don't nee-" Hannah tries to say but was cut off by Claude forcefully taking her wrist and placing the handkerchief on her hand. "Better?" He asks.

"You didn't have to help me." She murmurs.

"But I wanted to, I'm a gentleman remember?" Claude says, in a humble yet seductive tone, flashing a mischievous smile.

"You know, you just might be the reason I'll die young from stress." She says, jokingly.

"I'll make breakfast, you stay in your room and find something to better treat your hand, I'll be checking on you later." Claude says.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" She chuckles.

"Because I want to be serious around you, but somehow I have to break into a different person all of a sudden." He smiles, finally showing her some of his heart. "Oh Claude, I didn't know you liked me that much." She said in a sarcastic tone "It's still sweet though~" She smiled, walking back to the servants chambers.

* * *

About an hour passes after the whole breakfast incident, Alois was finished with his morning tea and Claude just finished cleaning up the table. "I wonder what Hannah's doing at the moment..." Claude thought to himself as he excused himself from his duties. He walked down the corridors and found himself to the doorway of the Maid's chamber. He knocked on the door gently "Hannah, it's Claude." he said. She opened the door slowly, "Oh, Claude, was I needed for anything?".

"No not at the moment, I just came in to check on you." He said.

"Well I'm glad you took the time to do that, I also wanted to give you something." She pulls something out of her uniform pocket.

"Here," she says, handing him a lavender handkerchief.

"Why would you feel the need to give me this?" He says, confused at the gift.

"You let me keep your handkerchief, you can have mine." She smiled.

"Thank you, Anafeloz." He takes the small handkerchief and puts it in his pocket.

"I'll be cleaning around the house for the day, I could use the help if you want to join me." She asks, sincerely.

"But of course." Claude said


	4. Just A Favour

**BTW FROM THE AUTHOR: This Chapter will be basically split in half (MARCO.) because the next two chapters HAVE A LOT in store as in, I planned this a month ago specialty.**

"Oh Claaaaaaaaaaaude~" An all too familiar voice sparked through the air.

"Looks like I can't," Claude said, disappointed that he couldn't spend time with Hannah today.

"Maybe next time then." Hannah smiled, walking to the supply closet in the corridor.

"Maybe next time..." He said to himself.

Alois skipped over to Claude, "Claude dearie, can I ask you for a favour?" The blonde boy asked his butler.

"But of course..." Claude said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah begins dusting the vases and archives.

"Hannah?" She hears three voices say in sync.

"Oh, hello." She greeted the triplets, with a smile.

"Did you need help?" The triplets ask, each one of their heads tilted at the same exact angle.

"No I'm fine, you should be tending to whatever Alois had asked you to do." She says.

"But Alois has not given us any orders..."

"Occupy yourself elsewhere then, I would prefer to be alone." Hannah's cold voice expresses.

"Okay Hannah." The First twin, Canterbury says.

"But of course Miss Hannah." The Second twin, Thompson says.

"Not a problem Hannah." The Third twin, Timber says.

"Thank you, Triplets." Hannah sighs as they leave her be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alois is discussing his favour with Claude.

"Claude dearest would you be ever so kind as to attend an event in my place?" Alois asks.

"Of course, but what and when is this 'event'?" Claude tilts his head.

"It's the annual Indian Cultural Festival, the prince staying with Ciel is hosting is this year~"

"Very well, but if have one request." Claude says, an idea sparking through his head.

"Oh~? What is it?" Alois replies.

"Will I be able to bring another person with me?" Claude exclaims, eyes full of hope.

"Well sure, whatever you desire, Claude, just be back whenever you want I'll have the triplets do whatever your duties were."

"Thank you, Master Trancy." Claude bows and walks away.

Claude smiles brightly for once instead of being his old uptight and just plain serious self as he walks around the mansion in search for Hannah. As his eyes land on the woman he was looking for she seemed to notice him first.

"Oh hello Claude," Hannah turned to him, smiling tenderly.

"Greetings, Hannah." Claude greets Hannah, glad to see her smile.

"Did you need something?" Hannah asks.

"Well I was going to ask you, would you like to accompany me at the festival next week?" He offers.

"I'd love to go, but what about my duties here?" She sighs.

"Alois stated that he'd have the twins do our work the day of the festival." He explains.

"Well I guess there's no declining an offer like that, I'll go, just because I want a little time off of work, okay?" Hannah giggles.

"Whatever you say Hannah." Claude rolls his eyes.


End file.
